Simba's pride/Main article
Pridelanders are the animals including lions and lionesses who live in the Pridelands. The opposite of a Pridelander is an Outsider. The term, "Pridelander", is originally used by Kovu in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, where he asks Kiara "Who are you, Pridelander?". Information The Pridelanders have been ruled by multiple kings and queens: Mohatu, Uru and Ahadi, Mufasa and Sarabi, Scar, and currently Simba and Nala. When Simba dies or abdicates his powers as king, the Pridelands will be ruled by Kiara and her consort, Kovu. Temperment The Pridelanders are a group of lionesses whose only role is within the films comes when a conflict arises to which they are forced into defending one another, evident by Zira's Outlanders declaring war first, and the Pridelanders simply meeting them head on. Even then Simba, the leader of the Pridelanders, gives Zira one chance to go home and avoid a fight before they lock themselves in mortal combat. Types of Pridelanders Throughout the Lion King film series, the lionesses appear to look the same, but some resemble the more prominent lionesses in the pride. Sarabi-esque Lionesses The Pridelander Pride is comprised of many different types of Pridelanders. One of these types mimics Sarabi closely in appearance. In the original film, they aren't seen during the first act, when Simba and Nala are still cubs, however they completely dominate the Sarafina-esque lionesses towards the end of the film. They also make a brief appearance in the second film, when Kiara and Simba had a discussion right after Kovu's exile. These lionesses vary more in coloration, some darker than Sarabi and some lighter, and some seem to be a combination of the Sarafina-esque lionesses, as they occasionally appear with uncolored toes. Sarafina/Nala-esque Lionesses These types of Pridelander are lighter, sleeker and leaner than the heavier ones encountered towards the end of the movie. They resemble Nala or Nala's mother, Sarafina, with little to no differences. Among, the books, comics, and the movies, as well, these kind of lionesses are seen. Towards the end of the first movie however, they seem to have disappeared, and been replaced with the heavier Sarabi-esque lionesses. In Simba's Pride, they mainly drawn to resemble Kiara during the war, and take on Nala's characteristics again, though some Kiara-esque lionesses are still present. Kiara-esque Lionesses The lionesses of Simba's pride are mainly absent during the movie, but when they do appear they usually resemble the young adult Kiara. The Kiara-esque lionesses are first seen before "Not One of Us" blocking Kiara from Kovu as the princess tries to get to the Outsider and somehow prevent him from being exiled. During the war, they appear again at the very end, when Kiara and Kovu stand up against their respective parents. Common Physical Traits *'Red' or Orange eye color are the common norm amongst the Pridelanders, with orange eyes being seen more so than red. Most lionesses have them, Sarabi and Simba boasting orange, while Mufasa and the rest of the pride's are dark red. *'Stocky Builds' are the main things that separate the lionesses, even the lean Sarafina-esque ones, form the outlanders. They are usually heavily built. *'Colored paws' and Uncolored Paws are equally common amongst the Pridelanders. *Various shades of Dark fur is also common amongst the Pridelanders, as is light fur. *'Pridelander' noses are extremely dominant in the Pride. All but one member has them. Lesser Physical Traits *'Freckles' are a very rare trait amongst the Pridelanders. Only one Pridelander lioness out of all the movies has had freckles. *'Ear Rims' are a lesser trait of the Pridelanders. Only Sarabi and two other lionesses have been seen possessing them. *'Outsider Traits' aren't dominant trait, as only Scar has been seen possessing them. *'Permanently Extended Claws' have only been shown to be possessed by Scar, thus are not a common trait. *'Green' and Blue eye colors have been observed in Sarafina and Scar, who have green, as well as Nala, whose eyes alterate between green and blue, but have appeared nowhere else. *'Colored Paw Pads '''are a rare trait, just like the freckles. Only Scar's paw pads are completely colored, everyone else in the pride have only their toes colored. Trivia *The lionesses seem to take on the physical characteristics of their current queen or other important female characters. *As said in ''The Lion King, the lionesses are also responsible for hunting prey for the pride, to which they are called the "hunting party". *No Sarafina-esque lionesses appear during Scar's reign. This could be because, unlike their heavier-built Pridelanders that resemble Sarabi, they weren't resilient enough to survive Scar's harsh reign, and so most of them died out. *Mufasa, Simba, Sarabi, and even Nala have been seen with Outsider features, such as their noses, in concepts. *The Pridelanders believe in a Deity called The Great Spirit. *By the end of Scar's reign, only five lionesses are still alive, excluding Sarabi and Nala. *The Pridelanders were once called the Ndona Lionesses when TLK was still KOTJ Gallery ScarPridelanders.png UncoloredPridelanders.png 17873.png 502786 1280318540825 full.jpg Kiaratries.jpg Lionesses.jpg Pridelanders.jpg 4priderock.png LionessesandNala.png Category:Prides Category:Groups Category:Battle of Pride Rock participants